


Not Entirely As Planned

by Harukawa



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukawa/pseuds/Harukawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frustrated growl escapes his lips as he clutches at his head. “No...” He mumbles to himself. “No no no no no no, this is <i>wrong!</i>”That’s right. It hadn’t gone exactly how he’d thought it would. There was one detail. One little detail that he hadn’t counted on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Entirely As Planned

Funny. It was supposed to be funny. _Hilarious._ This was his _revenge_ , the greatest prank he’d ever pulled off. Everything was going perfectly, every little detail falling into place, every single one of his friends walking right into his elaborate scheme. It was supposed to be funny, fulfilling. It was supposed to _help._  
...So why wasn’t it?

Josh kicks at the ground as he finally emerges from his hiding place, quietly taking in the aftermath of the brutal decision he’d just put his best friend through. The saw blade is still spinning underneath the top half of his dummy body, a disgusting pile of gore lying on the floor next to it. His acting had been perfect, the fake body flawless; they really thought he was dead. It’s what he’d wanted. Things had gone perfectly. So why wasn’t he happy about it? Why did he feel so...

A frustrated growl escapes his lips as he clutches at his head. “No...” He mumbles to himself. “No no no no no no this is _**wrong!**_ ”That’s right. It hadn’t gone exactly how he’d thought it would. There was one detail. One little detail that he hadn’t counted on. He closes his eyes, replaying the grisly scene in his mind.

_**[** Chris’s eyes grow wide as he listens to the voice directing him, telling him that he must save one of his friends-- And **only** one. Josh watches his best friend carefully as he acts along with his own twisted game, joining Ashley in begging for their lives as he awaits the choice he’s sure will come._

_Chris only continues shaking his head, staring at the unfolding scene in horror as he tries to figure out what to do, who to save. And when the choice is finally made..._

_“Ashley, I’ll save you! I’ll save you, okay?!”  
_

_Josh can feel his heart drop as Chris pulls the lever, as the decision is finalised. As his best friend chooses a girl over him._

_The saw blade comes slowly towards him, just as he knew it would, just as it was supposed to. He screams as the blade tears into him._

_For a split second, the pain feels real. **]**_

“No...” he repeats. “No... No no no no...” He lets go of his head now, arms falling to his sides as he takes in the scene one more time. “You were supposed to... You were supposed to pick me. You were supposed to...” He repeats the phrase over and over, like some sort of mantra. “You were supposed to pick me... You were... supposed to... ...Why... Why wasn’t it me?” He laughs pathetically. “We... We’re best friends, right, Chris? Cochise? So why did you...”  


Pain. _He_ wasn’t the one who was supposed to be feeling pain, was he? This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. This wasn’t how his game was supposed to play out. This wasn’t how he’d wanted it to be. It wasn’t over yet, though. The game was still on, he could still turn things around. He could still...

“It’s okay, Chris... It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s not over yet. It’s not over.” He finally starts moving again, heading out to set up the next part of his grand plan. “You like Ashley so much, yeah? I’ve got one more game for you to play, buddy. It’s not over yet.”  



End file.
